Anything But Boring
by Glasserie
Summary: Lily is going home for her winter holidays and is in the library to start on some homework together with Marlene and Alice. But James walks in and changes her mind. L/J. One-shot.


**A/N:** _Let's see how this turns out in the middle of the night._

 **Disclaimer:** _I'm pretty sure JK Rowling isn't me and me her._

* * *

There is a thump on the table.

Lily Evans looks up from the top of her History of Magic textbook and her eyes lay on a jumbled mess of blonde hair. She set her book down. "Oh, don't be so dramatic, Mar", she addresses the blonde head. "It's not like words will pop on your essay if you split your head open like that."

"I was actually nodding off at this bloody thing", Marlene's voice comes out, making her hair ripple as she speaks to the tabletop. " _Was,_ being the fact that I'm not now."

Alice didn't even pause her own writing. "Well, get on with it then. You're nearly done, I'm nearly done, and then we don't have any work over winter hols!"

Marlene picks up her head and pushes back her hair. She gives a glum glare to her entirely empty parchment save for her name and a heading. "You call this nearly done?" Then she picks up the parchment and makes a show of all the blankness. "I _still_ have two and a half feet to go!"

"Two and three quarters", Lily corrects her with a grin. "As much as you like to think your name and three words takes up six inches, it only takes up three."

Alice snorts, dipping her quill into her ink pot.

"Only _you_ actually walk around with a ruler, Evans", Marlene grumbles, but places down her parchment anyways.

Lily laughs while Alice scribbles out another sentence and says, "Careful, Mar, only her boyfriend calls her that and I have a feeling she wants it that way."

"Oi!", Lily protests while Marlene rolls her eyes.

"What? It's true isn't it? You love it when James calls you by your surname nowadays that he only does it to flirt. I'm not blind, you know."

"I _do not,_ Alice." But the heat blossoming on her cheeks says otherwise.

"Yeah, she doesn't _just_ love the way he uses it, she loves _everything_ about him, _especially_ his-" Marlene is cut off as Lily kicks her in the shins. " _Ow!_ Alright, alright, I'm sorry." But Lily can tell that she is holding back a laugh. "Merlin's pants, you kick hard, Lily." Marlene leaned down and rubbed her sore knee.

Lily huffed at her smirking friends and hid behind her book. "At least I'm not rushing through _my_ homework to spend the holiday over at Frank's, _wonderland",_ Lily said in an attempt to tease Alice.

Now it's Alice's turn to blush. "It's- it's only for a week", she stutters out, finally looking up from her essay. "And besides… who really wants homework over Christmas?"

"Not anyone shagging their boyfriend over it", Lily answers, peeping over her book to flash a smile at her mate and catch Marlene wiggle her eyebrows. "You're not exactly being subtle about it, y'know."

Alice looks down, blushed even more furiously, and fiddles with her quill. "It's not _entirely_ my idea to go to his place, he invited _me_ 'cause his parents wanted someone over…", she muttered, but more to herself than to her friends.

Lily and Marlene snorts in unison, biting back giggles.

"It's fine, Alice." Marlene smiles and pats Alice's shoulder. "I bet it'll be the best Christmas present for both of you."

This didn't help Alice at all.

"Well, _I'm_ going back home, and as interesting as you guys might think spending my winter hols with my sister is, it's not, so I'm actually glad that I can distract myself from her with work, as sad as that sounds." Lily laid her head in her arms and stares at a line in _The History of Magic._

She doesn't see the look exchanged between Marlene and Alice.

They were saved from saying anything though, because at precisely that moment, James Potter walks into the library, while talking animatedly with Sirius Black. Sirius is facing them, but his attention is focused on his best mate, hands in his pockets and mischief dancing in his grey eyes.

Marlene makes a split decision then, and- before Alice can stop her- raises her hand and waved to get Sirius's attention. As always, his eyes snaps to her and a grin appears on his mouth. He nods in her direction and starts to stride over.

James turns and caught sight of the three girls sitting at their signature table in a corner of the library. He ruffles his hair and follows Sirius over. Once there, he raises his eyebrows at the book standing on the tabletop, most likely concealing his girlfriend, but Marlene just shrugs.

Lily can hear some whispers around her, and she peeks over the edge again, only to let the book drop entirely on the table at the sight of James. _Merlin's buttocks._ "Hey, Potter."

He smiles at her, his perfectly white teeth flashing, and her heart does it's all-too-familiar flutter as she remembers them nibbling in her skin… _Not again, Lily._

"Hey, Evans." He takes the empty seat next to her and props his head against a hand, eyes intense as it appears to be drinking her in. "Trying to be a good _Head Girl_ and doing homework before break even starts, I see."

Alice shakes her head in amusement and went back to writing her essay.

Lily ignores her.

As much as Lily denied it minutes before, she could feel the effect the way he says _Evans_ has on her, could sense it in every nerve of her body and she could practically sense her own pupils dilating. She looks down at his shiny badge on his robe and she fingers it, tracing over the words _Head Boy._ "How about you, then, if you're so clever to pull it out of your arse at the last second?"

James chuckles at her cheeky comment and scooted closer to her so their knees bumped together. "I am planning to do them the _day before_ the last day of break, not the last second, Evans. And I dunno", he shrugs nonchalantly, "I may help you on yours too, maybe even do them _for_ you, if you _ask_ nicely." His hazel eyes blazed behind their spectacles, boring into hers and seeming to burn right through her clothes, making blood rush into her face in a flood.

"Are you asking me to stay, Potter?", Lily asks, cocking her head. She can't help it, if he's using her surname like that, she's gonna use his too. Of course, she already knew what he's suggesting, and she is already cursing herself for falling into his dirty little tricks. Lily's eyes flicked to his mouth and then she was fingering the ends of his messy tie.

His mouth quirks up into a smirk as he replies, "Yes, but I already know the answer. After all, who would choose a sister like yours over me? Even if I'm an ugly bloke, you still would, right love?" That last part drops from being coated in high confidence to uncertainty.

Lily allowed herself a low laugh and she curled her fingers over the knot on his red and gold tie. She pulls on it, dragging his neck forward slowly until there was so little space between them that she could feel his hot minty breath against her face and her heart pounds at his warmth and smell, drowning out everything else around their little bubble. "I wouldn't assume _that_ lightly, love, I would never shag anyone who bribes me with sex, no matter how good it sounds against my sis", she purrs in his ear.

His hand trails down the front of her shirt lightly, sending goosebumps on her skin beneath, responding to his touch. She looks up into his adoring eyes, and noticed the black starting to swallow up its gold in them. _Shit, I'm losing this battle._

"Please, Lily, love, light-of-my-life, _Evans_ , stay in Hogwarts with me?", he pleads in a pathetic yet endearing rasp into her ear, "I'll do whatever you want." He pouts down at her, and that is _it,_ she's wheeled into him, can't refuse this bloke for the life of her, whether bribing her with sex or not, because who was she kidding? She wants him, every second of every day, and she can never get enough, never…

Whether she tugged at his tie or leaned in, Lily wasn't sure, but then she's kissing him, and everything dissolves into blinding white blankness as his mouth moves under hers. His hands fly out, one supporting them against the wall behind her, and the other finding their way under the hem of her shirt, stroking the skin just above her skirt. She gasps into his mouth against the sudden contact and James flicks his tongue over her bottom lip.

And then something hit Lily's head. She breaks apart from James, and whirls around to find a ball of parchment sitting on the tabletop in front of her. She raises her eyes to catch Sirius breathe out a sigh of relief. She glares at him. He smirks back.

"Finally, you've stopped eating Prong's face off", the git says, flicking his hair out of his eyes, "That will forever be engraved in the rest of my miserable life."

"What the hell, Lily, we're in a _library",_ Marlene groans, "You're just lucky we didn't get kicked out." She rubs her cheeks, which Lily noticed with a start is pink. "Fucking Merlin, that was even embarrassing to _watch."_

"If I didn't stop you there, you two would end up shagging in _plain public_." Sirius shakes his head, and lounges back in his chair. "I thought you're Head Girl, Lilykins."

Lily's hand is still gripping James's tie. She turns to him, and says loudly enough for Sirius to hear, "Get your mate, and I'll begin your shagaton tonight." She grins as she catches Sirius jumping up from his chair, and kissed him again before letting go.

James lets out a sort of whimper, growled "Deal's on", and he took off.

As James and Sirius runs around the library and eventually out the door, Marlene turns to the redhead, blue eyes sparkling in amusement. "So… I guess you're staying in Hogwarts for the break?"

Lily just shrugs a what-was-I-supposed-to-do shrug and smiles a secret smile to herself.

Alice answers for her, "I guess she is, Mar, I guess she is."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Haha. It was fun writing this, but was it fun reading it? You tell me. I know, I know, it's ages away from Christmas but I just thought this out one night and was itching to post it as soon as I'm done._


End file.
